


Sunburns and Slushies

by PepsiRabbit



Category: oneyplays
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiRabbit/pseuds/PepsiRabbit
Summary: The boys go to the beach for vacation. Ding Dong's never been to a beach, and there's parts he loves and parts that scare him, but Julian is always there for him.





	Sunburns and Slushies

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for yasdingdulian on tumblr!

After a rough patch in their lives, it had been decided that the boys of Oneyplays needed a vacation. It had been tough deciding where to go with their budgets, but with hard work and planning, they picked the perfect spot. It wasn’t too far from them, and with some extra revenue from a recent boost in viewership, the boys headed to the beach. Ding Dong hadn’t really ever been to a beach since arriving on Earth. He had seen them in movies, tv shows, heard his friends talk about them, and he even ended up googling them when they decided on going. He was excited to experience a beach. After all, he loved Julian’s swimming pool, so why not a beach with much more water?

What he hadn’t been expecting was all the people at the beach. Whenever Ding Dong went out in public, he tried to lay low and avoid being seen as an alien. While Chris assured him that being an alien in California wasn’t actually anything to worry about, Ding Dong couldn’t help but worry. He had seen plenty of alien movies and he knew what humans did to aliens. (He wasn’t supposed to watch them, but he did anyways whenever Julian and Chris weren’t around.)  Seeing all the humans running around on the beach only filled him with dread.

Ding Dong dug his toes in the hot sand while he waited for his friends to catch up. They had rented a beach house and were currently getting their luggage inside. Ding Dong had wanted to see the beach first, but now he was frozen in place. The only thing that reminded him that this was real was the burning sand against his paw pads. 

“Ding Dong!” Chris shouted. Ding Dong snapped out of his trance and turned around. Chris was standing on the deck on the beach house, already in swimming trunks. He waved at him smiling and Ding Dong meekly waved back. Chris hurried down the steps and ran over to Ding Dong. As Chris passed him, he shouted, “Race you to the water!”

Ding Dong however didn’t move. A hand gently rested on his shoulder. The alien turned to see Julian’s gentle face smiling at him. He had a baseball cap in his other hand. Gently, he put it on Ding Dong to cover his little antennae. 

“Don’t worry, Ding. Nothing bad will happen.” Julian assured. “I’ll be right next to you the whole time, I promise.” 

The duo headed down the beach after Chris, who had already jumped into the rolling waves. They could hear him laughing as they approached. Ding Dong couldn’t help but smile. It seemed like any little thing could make Chris happy, and it was little things like that that made Ding Dong love him as both a friend and as a person. Ding Dong sat on the sand while Julian set out three towels on the sand. He put up an umbrella to try and cover them. Ding Dong watched curiously. What was he doing? 

Julian seemed to have noticed the staring and he began to explain.

“We lay on the towels, and the umbrella will keep the sun off us. Humans aren’t always good in the sun for long periods of time. We burn up. Like, not literally, but our skin gets all red and itchy and it’s not a fun time.” 

Julian reached into a beach bag that he had sat next to his towel. He pulled out what looked like some kind of spray bottle. “Give me your arm, Ding.”

Ding Dong obeyed. Julian shook the bottle and began spraying something cold on his arm. Ding Dong quickly pulled his arm back.

“What the fuck is that!?”

“It’s sunscreen. It’ll keep you from burning.”

“I don’t need it.”

“Ding,”

“I’m not a human, Julian! I don’t need it! I’m not gonna burn like you do.”

Julian shrugged. “Alright, fine. I do though.” He began to spray his arms and legs before he had Ding Dong spray his back and neck. 

“Chris!” Julian yelled. Chris’s head popped up in the water a few feet out. “Sunscreen!” 

“SUNSCREEN IS FOR PUSSIES!” Chris screamed before going back under. Ding Dong had to try and suppress a laugh while Julian shook his head disapprovingly. 

“You know, Ding Dong,” Julian said. “When we’re in the water, nobody's gonna see you.” 

“I just don’t want to end up with my inside being picked at by government scientists.” Ding Dong admitted. Julian laughed and pulled the alien into a side hug.

“No one is going to cut you open, Ding! You think they’re gonna worry about one cute alien boy in California?”

“You think I’m cute?”

“Hell yeah I do.”

Julian turned Ding Dong’s head to face him and kissed him. The same fireworks that always went off inside of Ding Dong whenever they kissed were lighting up already. Ding Dong kissed him back happily when he heard Julian chuckling. Their lips barely separated, just enough for him to ask, “What?”

“Your tail is wagging.” Julian said softly.

“It’ll always wag for you, Jules. You make me so happy.”

Julian took the hat off Ding Dong’s head and sat it to the side.

“Then don’t hide, because you make me happy too, as you.”

Julian locked Ding Dong in a kiss again. His hand was on the side of the alien’s face, and Ding Dong’s hands were on Julian’s shoulders. He was so content that his claws were gently working in and out of the sheaths in his fingers. He made sure not scratch Julian, but even if he did, he knew Julian wouldn’t care.

“HEY!” 

The duo broke the kiss and looked towards the shout. Chris was standing at the edge of the water soaked. There was a huge smile on his face.

“You gays gonna get in the water or you gonna fuck?”

Ding Dong laughed and got up. “I’m gonna drown you, Chris!”

“Gonna have to catch this sweet ass first!” Chris shouted diving back into the water with Ding Dong hurrying after him. 

 

* * *

 

“Ow, motherfucker!” Chris shouted as he hobbled up the beach to the towels. He was sunburnt from head to toe after being out in the sun for hours without sunblock. Julian smirked at him from his towel while Chris threw himself down.

“Who’s a pussy now?”

“Shut up.”

“Where’s Ding Dong?”

“Still in the water. He really likes it.” 

Julian looked out to the water scanning for his alien boyfriend. He could see two little antennae sticking out of the water moving around. He chuckled to himself. Who knew Chicagoians would like water so much?

“Do you think it’s because he was a worm before?” Chris asked

“Perhaps. He did also land in my pool when I found him.”

Julian looked back down at the book he was reading as Chris laid on his towel complaining about his sunburn. This was the most relaxed Julian had been for quite awhile and he was enjoying every minute of it.

“Holy fucking shit.” Chris said. 

Julian looked up and his jaw dropped. Ding Dong had come out of the water, but his skin was tinted with a harsh dark blue color. Julian sat his book aside and hurried down the beach to meet him. 

“Ow, ow,” Ding Dong said as he hobbled up the beach.

“Ding Dong! What the hell happened? What is this?” Julian asked concerned.

“Sunburn.” Ding Dong groaned. “I can get it too, but the sun on Planet Chicago was different to the Earth sun, so I thought I wouldn’t burn under your sun. Guess I was wrong.” 

Julian chuckled and pecked Ding Dong’s cheek.

“I love you, Ding.”

The duo headed back to their towels where Chris was. Thankfully, Julian had come prepared for this. He knew Chris was going to refuse sunscreen, so he expected sunburn. Julian reached into the beach bag taking out a bottle of aloe vera. 

“You’re both lucky I came prepared for Chris’s shit.”

“Hey!” Chris said with a huff.

After letting Chris rub some aloe vera on himself, Julian aided Ding Dong in appling the cool cream to his burnt skin. Each time they completed a section, he’d reward Ding Dong with a kiss. By the end of it, Ding Dong’s stumpy tail was wagging like crazy. 

“Hey, can we get slushies?” Chris asked.

“What’s that?” Ding Dong asked.

Chris gasped in surprise and got up from his place. “Okay, that’s it. I’ve made the decision. We’re getting slushies. Right now. Everyone up. Let’s go.”

He forced them both up and marched them up to the boardwalk. Ding Dong actually forgot until he was on the boardwalk that he wasn’t disguised and fear overtook him. The heat under his paw pads had changed with the boardwalk and he was able to dig his claws into the planks of wood. Julian stopped when Ding Dong stopped.

“Ding, you okay?” He asked in a hushed voice.

“People can see me.” 

“So?”

“Jules, someone’s gonna see me.”

“They’re walking past you. No one is stopping, Ding. You’re safe with us.”

Ding Dong still did not move. He was frozen.

Julian reached up and began to rub his one antennae.

“C’mon now, little bear,” He cooed. “You’re safe with me.”

Ding Dong melted into his touch. He couldn’t help by relax, tilting his head into Julian’s hand. His tail wagged as he felt a fuzzy warmth fill him at those words. Julian pulled him close, their naked chests pressing against each other. They were forehead to forehead, looking into each others eyes.

“No one will ever harm you while I’m here.” Julian vowed. Julian slipped his hand into Ding Dong’s lacing their fingers together. He kissed him gently and lovingly. All of Ding Dong’s fears seem to melt away.

“God,” Chris groaned coming over to them. He had a red slushie in his hands. “How fucking gay are you two going to be? We can’t go two feet without you two smooching all over each other.”

“You’re just jealous.” Ding Dong said, nuzzling Julian.

“Ugh, seriously? In front of my slushie?” Chris groaned. There was a hint of teasing behind his words and a smile pricking at the corners of his mouth. 

“Fine, show me this all powerful earth slushie.” Ding Dong said with a laugh. Chris beamed and took his hand, guiding him to the slushie stand. While they ordered, Ding Dong kept his hand firmly in Julian’s. He couldn’t erase the smile on his face. He might have been sunburned and had a few small anxiety attacks, but this turned out to be a good day.

Ding Dong really liked Earth beaches.

But he liked Julian more.


End file.
